1. The Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to trailer hitch systems, and more particularly, but not necessarily entirely, to an improved hitch pin component of a hitch system that facilitates faster and more convenient use of a hitch receiver on a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of apparatuses are known in the art for making use of a receiver on vehicles. One of the most common types of receiver apparatuses are towing systems for attaching a trailer to a tow vehicle and uses a ball hitch. Typical ball hitches have a generally spherical shaped ball having a stem or threaded rod extending from a base of the ball. The ball hitch is attached to a receiver insert. The receiver insert may be then inserted into the receiver forming a receiver assembly. A trailer coupling member, such as a ball clamp, positioned on a front of the trailer tongue, may engage the ball hitch in a loose fit, and may be secured to the ball in preparation for towing.
A strong pin and/or clip may be then used to retain the receiver insert within the receiver while under the heavy load of the trailer. Typically the pin is pushed into a hole on the outside of the receiver which passes through the receiver. The pin typically has a length such that it can span the outside width of the receiver while having additional space for a retention device, such as a cotter key. The receiver insert typically will have a through-hole that will correspond to the through-hole of the receiver. In use, a receiver insert is inserted into the receiver such that the corresponding holes align. Once aligned the pin, usually referred to as a hitch pin, is pushed through the assembly thereby locking the members in place. The hitch pin must be sized to fit through the holes such that it does not have excessive play when fitted. If too much play is present in the assembly, an impact force will occur from the load on the receiver insert during acceleration and deceleration. Because of the desire for a good fitting hitch pin, its dimensions will be similar to the dimensions of the holes in the receiver and receiver insert. Close dimensioning results in a hitch pin that will require some effort for proper alignment with the hole openings. Much of the time this effort must be performed under the rear of a vehicle while stooping down or kneeling on the ground.
Typically, the hitch pin requires the use of a cotter key. A receiver assembly is subjected to dirt and road grime during use, and the cotter key and cotter key hole can become coated with dirt. Removing the cotter key and replacing the cotter key can be messy and generally requires two hands.
In recent years the popularity of outdoor activities has grown and more outdoor products than ever before are on the market. Many of these items take advantage of receivers on vehicles for mounting outdoor related devices. A very common example is that of a bike rack that has a receiver insert mounted thereon. The bike rack receiver insert, like the ball hitch receiver insert, is locked in place generally by a hitch pin. Other devices that use a receiver insert may be; large catering stoves, wheel chair platforms, loading platforms, and storage compartments, to name a few commonly seen.
Each of the devices needs to be mounted and dismounted for use and storage, and most commonly use a hitch pin for securing the receiver insert within the receiver. Each time a device is mounted or dismounted the hitch pin must be aligned and pinned in place.
There have been many attempts to improve the method of securing receiver inserts into receivers. Many of those improvements are modifications of the hitch pin and cotter key members. Commonly the cotter key replacement is attached to the hitch pin so that it is not easily lost. However, these also require the use of two hands. Even the improved prior art still requires the user to stoop or work under the rear of the vehicle, exposing them to getting dirty, and even possible back injury. In the case of bad weather some kind of mess on hands and clothes is guaranteed when setting the hitch pin.
As the average American is increasingly over weight, bending over at the waist (as someone is sure to do when trying to keep clothing away from a dirty vehicle) and reaching out and down is a common cause for lower back injuries. Additionally, also having to twist and crane your neck to see and align the holes of the receiver assembly, only exacerbates the situation.
The present disclosure minimizes, and in some aspects eliminates, the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.